Life is a Road
by horror101
Summary: For a contest on DeiviantART. A look at Matsuri's and Gaara's relationship through their POV's.


AN-Submitted for a Gaara/Matsuri contest on DeviantART. Wish me luck! :)

* * *

><p>-Life is a Road-<p>

~A Oneshot~

* * *

><p>At the beginning, we were both strangers: I was a shy and cowardly girl that was nervous around people and couldn't make friends easily. And you were the socially awkward man that tried to be polite and helpful but couldn't make friends either because of your unfortunate reputation.<p>

I guess that made us the perfect pair.

Everyone was certainly startled when I chose you to be my sensei the day we met and although you were unsure at first, you accepted my request.

... We had no idea what lied ahead of us as a result.

* * *

><p>I can still remember waking up; unable to move with the scenery rushing past me in a blur, and hearing a strange man's voice.<p>

It didn't take me long to figure out that I had been kidnapped.

I remember the absolute shock, panic and sheer _terror_ I felt at that exact instant. I didn't know what would happen to me, why I had been kidnapped, if I would be rescued and if you would come after me...

But you did.

I guess that was when I first fell for you.

Just knowing that there was someone out there that genuinely cared for me enough to go to the trouble of rescuing me and going through so much hardship in the process...

I knew from that instant I could trust you.

I continued training under you and soon afterwards, I no longer saw you as just my teacher...

I saw you as my rescuer, my Kazekage...

And eventually, one of my best friends.

* * *

><p>I hadn't anticipated coming to care for you as strongly as I did. I knew we would grow fond of each other as teacher and student but to form such a close bond...<p>

To have so much trust, so much affection and so much faith in somebody that you didn't know from birth like your immediate family...

It felt nice...

* * *

><p>It was unexpected what you did to my heart. You healed it. You helped me regain my faith in people. You helped me to closer connect with the people of Suna...<p>

When I lost hope with people after Yashamaru betrayed me, you and Naruto Uzumaki were what saved me...

The both of you showed me what having close bonds can do to somebody. You showed me how to trust again. And whenever I lost hope or grew discouraged, you were there to remind me how beautiful life can be...

It was the start of something amazing...

* * *

><p>Without you, my life is a path not worth traveling.<p>

_Without you, my river is dammed._

My life is a road with so many wonderful journeys on it...

_With you..._

* * *

><p>I'll always be there for you, even if the world stops turning.<p>

_I'll always be there for you when the storm is finally through._

And I always want to be standing with you...

_No matter what happens._

* * *

><p>I guess when my feelings first really started showing is when my friend Sari started talking to me about you. The words she used, like "hot" and "cool" and "awesome", made it obvious to me that she had a crush on you.<p>

And for some reason I got really defensive of you.

This surprised the both of us and she asked me if I had feelings for you. I quickly denied it but in my mind, I was wondering the same thing.

_Did_ I have feelings for you?

* * *

><p>This bothered me even more after the Akatsuki captured you.<p>

I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was constantly wondering if you were alright, if you would be rescued and if you were even alive...

The questions wouldn't stop bothering me and along with the fact that I wanted to repay the debt I owed you for saving me as well, I couldn't stand just waiting around for someone else to do the job!

I tried to reason with Temari that we should be doing something but there wasn't anything to do. Our allies, the Leaf, were already in the process of saving you.

I felt so useless...

I failed in protecting you and I wanted to make up for that by helping to save you!

But we were too late...

* * *

><p>I just saw you lying there, completely lifeless...<p>

And I knew you had died.

And I just burst into tears...

It was then that I knew that I had fallen in love with you.

I didn't want you gone. I didn't want you dead.

I didn't want to go through another day without you!

But as I watched, you suddenly stirred and began breathing again.

The Leaf Shinobi named Naruto moved closer, sat you up...

And you opened your eyes...

The sheer disbelief and joy that coursed through me was so overpowering that it was all I could take to not rush up and hug you.

And as soon as it was clear that you were alive...

Well, my joy was so great that I couldn't help myself.

I just started totally gushing about you.

It must've embarrassed you and I apologize for that.

I was just so happy...

But then when you tried to stand up; I moved to help you and you refused it...

I was confused by this.

And when you accepted Naruto's help without question, it confused me even more.

And then I saw the look that passed between you and him.

It was a mutually sad look over Elder Chiyo's death...

But it held such fondness and respect, as well.

It was so great that I became legitimately surprised.

I wasn't expecting such a strong look to pass between friends...

Even after we returned to the village, that look continued to bother me.

I would actually lay awake at night trying to interpret what it was supposed to mean.

It wasn't until you and I went out for dinner and I caught myself giving you the same look that I realized what it meant and why it was passed between Naruto and sensei...

Love.

The same emotion that I felt towards you... The same emotion that my parents and grandparents felt with each other... And the exact same emotion I read in-between the lines whenever Temari talked about  
>Shikamaru...<p>

...Was in the same look you and Naruto shared...

You two were in love with each other...

* * *

><p>I didn't understand why you were suddenly avoiding me.<p>

Ever since we had dinner, you seemed reluctant to be around me.

I grew worried that I had done something to make you uncomfortable and so I went to your house and when you answered the door, the look on your face told me that you were upset with me.

"Matsuri? Is it alright if I come in?"

You hesitated, sighed and stepped to the side, letting me in.

I sat at the table, watching as you sat down at the opposite end.

Frowning, I asked, "Matsuri, are you alright? I've noticed you've been avoiding me and I... wanted to apologize if I've done anything to upset you."

You sighed again. "Sensei, it's nothing you've done..."

I grew confused. "Well then, why have you been avoiding me?"

You winced and weakly looked up at me.

"Sensei..."

"Yes?"

I sat there, patiently waiting as you gathered your wits and suddenly asked me a question I was not prepared for:

"Do you love Naruto Uzumaki?"

I sat there, with a startled expression on my face as you waited for my answer. But all I could get out was an, "E-Excuse me?"

You swallowed. "I saw the look you gave him, sensei... That day when Elder Chiyo revived you..."

It took me a moment to remember and when I did, I realized you were talking about when I tried to stand up and I refused your help but accepted Naruto's.

It must've hurt and confused you...

"Matsuri, I apologize if I hurt your feelings."

You sighed again. "Sensei, I saw the look you gave him... It was full of such... fondness. More fondness then I expected from people who were just friends..."

I contemplated your words as you spoke again.

"Tell me sensei... Whenever you're around Naruto Uzumaki, does your heart beat just a little quicker? Does your stomach do flips and turns when he's near? Do you find yourself smiling more when you hear his voice?"

I was startled and confused by your choice of words. And instead of answering your question, I asked,

"Matsuri, why are you asking me this?"

You hesitated before looking up, tears in your eyes.

"It's because I'm in love with you, sensei."

Before I could respond, you continued. "My heart beats faster when I see you... My stomach feels like it's knotted up when you're close by... And I find myself smiling more when I hear you speaking..."

Tears began streaming down your face as you said, "You're my whole world sensei! And while I want you to be happy, I don't want to lose you!"

You were starting to cry even harder. I didn't hesitate to get up and wrap my arms around you.

"Matsuri, you'll never, ever lose me... And while I don't have the same feelings for you, I would never give up our friendship... I promise... So please don't cry."

You wiped your eyes and looked up at me. I gently smiled at you and wiped away your tears.

"It's alright Matsuri..."

You hiccupped and embraced me tightly.

"Thank you, sensei..."

* * *

><p>You made a promise and you kept it.<p>

Despite the fact that you didn't share the same feelings towards me, we still went out for dinner, still trained together and were still friends.

But I still harbored romantic feelings towards you...

And I knew the only way to get rid of them so my heart could heal would be to get you to realize your own feelings that you potentially had towards Naruto Uzumaki.

And so I went to the Kazekage Tower and requested an audience with you.

Once inside, I greeted you and sat down in front of your desk.

"Sensei, I ask that I be allowed to ask you a question."

"Yes Matsuri. You're allowed."

I took a deep breath and asked, "Are you in love with Naruto Uzumaki?"

Before you could say anything, I explained, "Sensei, I still have romantic feelings for you. And I don't want to keep feeling like this with this unrequited love and so I just need closure."

You stopped and sighed.

"Matsuri, Naruto is a wonderful friend. He was one of the people who saved me from my darkness and I am eternally indebted to him. But I am not sure if I harbor strong romantic feelings for him the same way you have for me."

I nodded. It was good enough for me. "Alright. Just let me know if you get feelings for him or someone else... Or if you change your mind about me."

I playfully stuck my tongue out at you, letting you know I was just kidding.

You smiled and nodded. "Alright. Is that all?"

I nodded. "I'll take my leave now."

You nodded your consent and I got up and left.

And the very next day, a Kage Summit was called.

* * *

><p>I was a little reluctant to leave. I wanted to have time to think about what I felt towards you and Naruto.<p>

But I was Kazekage. I had to go.

After bidding everyone farewell; Temari, Kankuro and I left Suna.

The trip there was mostly filled with thoughts of the both of you.

You were my dear student and a beloved friend... But that's all I thought of you as. I didn't desire to go on anything but a friendship date with you.

Naruto on the other hand...

I felt I had a stronger bond with him.

He was the one who first pulled me out of the darkness and towards the light. He was the one who made me who I am today: A person, not a tool or monster. And as I thought about him more, I came to realize that what you described to me was true to an extent. I felt myself smiling while thinking about him. I found myself desiring to want to be around him more...

I felt myself being comfortable at the thought of becoming more than just friends to him.

Those thoughts came with me to the Kage Summit.

* * *

><p>After the Kage Summit was attacked by Sasuke and his comrades, I saw to it myself that Naruto be told.<p>

And I noticed that I was anticipating seeing him again.

After I found him in a nearby motel, I explained what happened and what should be done about Sasuke; subconsciously paying attention to what I was feeling at the moment.

And I found myself feeling what you told me you felt around me.

I felt happy to be near Naruto again. I felt my heart quicken as I approached him. I felt my stomach knot up slightly...

I felt myself almost wanting to... smile at the sight of Naruto.

And as I left with my parting words, I felt confident in Naruto to do the right thing about Sasuke.

That told me all I needed to know...

I was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>"We're under threat of war?!"<p>

You nodded. "Yes Matsuri. A masked individual that called himself Madara appeared and told us that unless we gave him the remaining Jinchūriki, he would declare war on us."

You sighed. "Matsuri, I want you to understand something before I have to leave to discuss the Ninja Alliance with the other Kage..."

You took a deep breath, looked me straight in the eyes and told me:

"You were right. I believe I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki."

I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt a little to have you love someone else. But you had given me closure. I could accept that.

And so I smiled and hugged you, gently kissing your cheek in the process.

"Alright sensei. I wish you all the best in pursuing him."

You chuckled lowly at that.

"But in the meantime, we're just friends." I said as I pulled back.

You nodded before we embraced again.

* * *

><p>The first few days were difficult. I needed time to accept our relationship and prepare for the war I would be fighting in.<p>

And I barely saw you anymore. That was annoying.

But when war finally started a month later, I was ready. I had trained and prepared for this day to give it my all!

Now, while I was scared of the potential outcomes, I was ready to face my foes.

And thus, I approached you after my headband was given out.

"Gaara sensei. I wish you all the best." I told you, holding out my hand.

You gently smiled and took my hand. "You as well, Matsuri."

And we shook hands.

* * *

><p><em>Matsuri, I pray that you return to me safely.<em>

Sensei, may we both be safe.

_And I want you to know that I will talk to Naruto about my feelings._

And sensei, I just want you to know that I'm comfortable with our relationship. I need more time, but I'm okay with just being friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Good luck. May Kami keep us both safe.<strong>

* * *

><p>-The End-<p>

* * *

><p>AN-Review but no flames, please!<p> 


End file.
